Basic skin cleansing activities have been long addressed by the personal care industry. Removing soil from the skin is a worldwide requirement of the consumer population that has been met by the available skin cleansing products. The consumer population is now looking for additional benefits beyond basic cleansing. Skin conditioning i.e. smoothness, texture, etc., is a desired characteristic and brought about through the presence of emollients in a basic skin cleansing composition. Additionally, the presence of components which bring about an antibacterial effect on the skin arc now becoming ever more acceptable and desirable by the consumer population.
Delivering a benefit to the skin other than cleansing during the cleansing process has been receiving increasing attention in the last few years. For example, the disclosure of dual compartment delivery systems to deliver benefit agents to the skin as well as larger sized droplets of the benefit agent are now known. However, in order to achieve these results the composition must be compatabilized, as assessed by stability parameters over a period of time and a range of temperatures. Such parameters include maintenance and stabilization of viscosity and as a further measure the establishment and desired maintenance of visual phase integrity. These parameters are particularly significant for liquid compositions wherein the large quantity of water make the establishment of a stable composition more difficult, particularly when substantially water insoluble benefit agents are dispersed in water and desirably form an emulsion, more desirably an oil in water emulsion.
It has now been found that a liquid aqueous composition suitable for cleansing the skin and comprising
a. a skin cleansing effective amount of a surfactant or mixtures thereof; PA1 b. a silicone; PA1 c. a hydrocarbonaceous material; PA1 d. a cationic polymer; and PA1 e. the balance water can be successfully stabilized with respect to viscosity by the addition of a combination of a polyacrylate thickening polymer and an acrylates/methacrylate copolymer wherein the ester group of the methacrylate is alkyl of about 12 to about 20 carbon atoms and having about fourteen to about twenty six ethoxy groups and the acrylate is one or more monomers of acrylic acid, methacrylic acid or one of their simple esters. An example of the first polymer is Aculyn 33.RTM., a polymer also marketed by Goodrich. An example of the second polymer is Aculyn 22.RTM., a polymer also marketed by Goodrich. PA1 a. a skin cleansing effective amount of a surfactant or mixture thereof; PA1 b. a silicone in quantities of from about 0.1 to about 8 wt. % of the composition; PA1 c. a hydrocarbonaceous material in quantities of from about 0.1 to about 8 wt. % of the composition; PA1 d. a cationic polymer in quantities of from about 0.02 to about 1 wt. % of the composition; PA1 e. a combination of a polyacrylate thickening polymer and an acrylate methacrylate copolymer wherein the ester group of the methacrylate is alkyl of about 12 to about 20 carbon atoms, said alkyl having about fourteen to about twenty six ethoxy groups and the acrylate is one or more monomers of acrylic acid, methacrylic acid or one of their simple esters in quantities sufficient to provide both viscosity and visual phase stabilization; and PA1 f. the balance water. PA1 stearyldimenthylbenzyl ammonium chloride; PA1 dodecyltrimethylammonium chloride; PA1 nonylbenzylethyldimethyl ammonium nitrate; PA1 tetradecylpyridinium bromide; PA1 laurylpyridinium chloride; PA1 cetylpyridinium chloride PA1 laurylpyridinium chloride; PA1 laurylisoquinolium bromide; PA1 ditallow(Hydrogenated)dimethyl ammonium chloride; PA1 dilauryldimethyl ammonium chloride; and PA1 stearalkonium chloride. PA1 (I) cationic polysaccharides; PA1 (II) cationic copolymers of saccharides and synthetic cationic monomers, and PA1 (III) synthetic polymers selected from the group consisting of:
The use of the two phase stabilizers, i.e., the acrylates copolymer e.g., Aculyn 33 and the long chain ethoxylated ester methacrylate copolymer, e.g., Aculyn 22 provides a tight stable multi-phased composition over a reasonable range of variables. However, for further stabilization, particularly at high temperatures, it is desirable to utilize a further phase stabilization component. This material is generally a polyacrylic acid lightly to moderately crosslinked with an allylic ether(s) of polyol(s) such as pentaerythritol, sucrose or propylene and the like. These materials are sometimes known generally as "Carbopols". The one that appears most desirable for the complex system of this application is Carbomer 934.RTM. available from B. F. Goodrich or 3V Inc.
Although not necessary to be present in the stabilized composition, a further component which is desirable with the first two polymer systems, as well as the two polymer systems plus the cross lined polyacrylic acid is a long chain ethoxylated primary alcohol. Generally the alcohol is alkyl or alkenyl, preferably alkyl, having about ten to about twenty carbon atoms and about one to about four ethoxy groups. Steareth-2 is a desirable compound. The presence of these materials brings about a highly stable emulsion.
The stabilization of this silicone, hydrocarbonaceous, particularly petrolatum emulsion, is complex and complicated due to the necessary presence of the two nonaqueous water insoluble components--silicone and hydrocarbonaceous component. These materials appear to operate independently and can form separate dispersed drops of significantly different sizes. Through the stabilization system of this invention an emulsion can be prepared which does not readily break apart, and is temperature and shear stable and maintains itself at a relatively high temperature over a significant period of time.
The desired composition is both stabilized as to viscosity and visual phase integrity with the polyacrylate thickening polymer (Aculyn 33 as example) and the acrylate methacrylate copolymer (Aculyn 22 as example). Since neither one of these two agents alone stabilize the composition at the quantities employed for each alone, there may be an unknown interaction occurring among the composition components. The usage of these two agents together bring about a composition which maintains viscosity integrity over a specific period of time and a wide temperature range.